


Il destino del sole

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, fidelity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest col prompt:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!; Lussuria/Xanxus; Il Sole è il guardiano più fedele del Cielo.





	Il destino del sole

**Author's Note:**

> Le bambole daruma, dette anche bambole dharma, sono figurine votive giapponesi senza gambe né braccia, che rappresentano Bodhidharma (Daruma in giapponese), il fondatore e primo patriarca dello Zen. I colori più comuni sono: rosso (il più frequente), giallo, verde e bianco. La bambola ha un volto stilizzato da uomo con barba e baffi, ma gli occhi sono dei cerchi di colore bianco. Usando dell'inchiostro nero, bisogna disegnare un solo occhio esprimendo un desiderio; se il desiderio dovesse avverarsi, verrà disegnato anche il secondo occhio.

Il destino del sole

La porta cadde pesantemente, sollevando la polvere dal pavimento e Xanxus entrò, con passo di carica, la lunga casacca nera gli ondeggiava alle spalle.

"Feccia! Che cosa vuol dire che dai retta a quell'idiota di Emitsu?!" sbraitò.

Lussuria si alzò in piedi, facendo cadere la sedia per terra, le rotelline ancora si muovevano, risuonò un tonfo.

"Boss, mi sono solo informato sul gruppo che ha fondato. Non mi metterei mai dalla parte di qualcuno che non fa altro che sparlare di voi" disse.

Xanxus tirò un calcio alla sedia, mandandola a sbattere contro la parete con un tonfo.

"Sai quanto cazzo me ne frega! Se ti sei informato sul gruppo che ha fondato, vuol dire che lo stavi assecondando" ringhiò.

Lussuria appoggiò una mano sullo schermo del computer e si piegò in avanti, abbassando lo sguardo e sospirò.

"Forse assecondavo me stesso, mio Cielo" gemette .   
Xanxus mugugnò qualcosa a mezza bocca, gli sollevò il mento con due dita e si piegò verso di lui.

"Che ti serve da un gruppo di marmocchi fondato da un idiota pettegolo?" borbottò.

Infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca nera, ticchettando in terra con lo stivale.

< Dimentico sempre che Iemitsu è il _sensei_ di Squalo per la spada e di Lussuria per la programmazione. Devo fottutamente mordermi la lingua prima di fare stronzate! > si rimproverò.

Lussuria gli posò un bacio tremante sulle dita.

"Erano tutti soli e volevo sapere da loro cosa ci si aspetta da quelli... come me" ammise.

Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole.

Xanxus mise il broncio, battendo confuso le palpebre.

"... I dottori?" chiese.

Grugnì, guardando verso la sedia riversa in terra.

"Potevo portarti a una fottuta conferenza! Non serve che mi fai gli occhi dolci!" ringhiò.

Lussuria chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra umide contro quelle bollenti dell'altro.

< I Soli vengono da tutti ignorati, nessuno gli rivolge la parola.

Tutti si danno la colpa e pensano che se divenissero i nuovi signori, le cose cambierebbero.

Però non sono le fiamme, sono i cuori.

Boss è la dimostrazione che dipende dalla gentilezza dei Cieli e se un Sole diviene semplicemente il nuovo centro distante, ci saranno solo dei 'nuovi soli'>.

Xanxus spalancò gli occhi, fece per ritrarre il capo, ma, invece, allungò l'altra mano, prese Lussuria per lo scalpo e lo spinse verso di sé, mordendogli con forza il labbro inferiore. Lo baciò di slancio, intrecciando la lingua con quella dell'altro e si scostò.

"Non parlavi dei fottuti dottori, vero?" sussurrò.

Lussuria appoggiò la fronte su quella di lui.

"No. Mi sono fatto raccontare cos'ha deformato la mente di quegli esaltati" mormorò.

Xanxus gli passò rude la mano tra i capelli, scese fino al retro del collo e gliela poggiò sulla spalla.

"Di cosa parli? E perché ti turba, feccia?" soffiò, in un ringhio.

"Quando le strade intorno a te sono distorte. Si fa buio, migliaia di volti ti passano davanti, ma nessuno si volterà verso di te.

La donna che amavi ha deciso di andarsene quando ha scoperto 'cosa sei'.

I tuoi amici e familiari spariscono uno dopo l'altro" esalò Lussuria. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

"La tua anima va in fumo e ti resta solo cenere tra le mani. Nessuno ti rivolge la parola, è come se fossi completamente coperto da una nebbia che ti rende invisibile".

La ciocca di capelli rossi a forma di cresta, ondeggiava frenetica sulla sua testa.

"Nessuno sarà dolce con te e, mentre il tuo mondo a puttane, ti va bene anche essere picchiato, maltrattato. Una parola cattiva almeno t'impedisce di essere ignorato".

Xanxus digrignò i denti, gli strinse il volto nella mano.

"E ti senti così? Per questo hai cercato feccia amica di quel megalomane?".

Lussuria si deterse le labbra e allungò un braccio al suo fianco, negò con la testa e indietreggiò.

"Non voglio essere una vittima come loro! Se nessuno mi vuole vedere, allora sarò lì a fiatargli sul collo, giurandogli che i loro corpi saranno miei quando saranno loro a sparire da questa terra". Rise gelido.

"Io sono il guardiano più fedele di un cielo peccatore! Che la lussuria li divori, non vista, sottovalutata" sibilò.

Si mise in ginocchio, gli prese la mano e gliela baciò avidamente, inumidendola di saliva. "Volevo solo che gli altri Soli sapessero che io reagirò".

< Se preferiscono esser vittime, non guarire e continuare questo circolo vizioso, spazzerò via anche loro come ViceCapitano dei Varia! > giurò mentalmente.

Xanxus gli afferrò il ciuffo di capelli, lo tirò in piedi con uno strattone.

"Se mai io dovessi ignorarti, il tuo calore mi colpirà con tutta la forza dei tuoi fottuti calci" sibilò.

Sogghignò, gli passò la mano sul fianco.

"Che non credano pure alla tua lussuria, alla tua rabbia, alla tua fedeltà. Ti farai notare, anche a costo di marchiare col sangue ogni raggio e ogni piuma".

Gli carezzò una guancia, socchiuse gli occhi cremisi.

"E se non lo faranno comunque, allora dovranno subire la mia Ira".

Lussuria si sfilò i pantaloni, muovendo freneticamente le gambe.

"Che preferiscano essere vittime e non guarire. Il mio 'pavone sole' brillerà così tanto da sembrare una nana rossa" promise.

Xanxus si sfilò la casacca, la avvolse attorno a Lussuria e fece un passo indietro.

"Questo non vuol dire che tu debba fare qualcosa perché io ti noti!" sbottò.

Incrociò le braccia, la camicia stropicciata e larga gli lasciava scoperta una porzione di petto scuro.

"So che mi sei fedele e non me ne fotte niente della tua fiamma. Non devi dimostrare che sei 'il più fedele' solo perché lo dice il cazzo di codice genetico" borbottò.

Lussuria gli posò un bacio sul petto abbronzato, scompigliandogli i peletti neri.

"Mi piace inseguire il tuo corpo con il mio. La mia fedeltà è per voi, non per gli altri".

Xanxus socchiuse gli occhi con un lieve sospiro, gli carezzò il collo e scese a sfiorargli la schiena.

"Vuoi dimostrarmi di essere il mio guardiano più fedele, anche se ti disgusta che i Soli bramino la fedeltà anche a costo di farsi torturare?" chiese.

Sbuffò, lo baciò con foga intrecciando la lingua con quella dell'altro, si allontanò di due dita e lo guardò negli occhi chiari.

"Come vuoi fare una cosa del genere, feccia?".

Lussuria gli sbottonò la camicia e disse: "Perché voglio trarne piacere anch'io, osando più di qualsiasi altro Sole prima".

La sua risata risuonò tutt'intorno.

Xanxus rise cattivo, gli strinse un fianco e lo attirò a sé con forza, avvolgendolo con un braccio al suo petto muscoloso.

"E questo mi dimostrerebbe fedeltà?" scherzò.

Strofinò il naso contro il collo di Lussuria.

< Non ho bisogno di queste fottute sciocchezze, ma voglio davvero sapere come Lussuria vuole fondere la fedeltà assoluta dei soli con la trasgressione senza freno del suo peccato > si disse.

Lussuria gli passò le braccia sottili intorno al collo.

"Solo se tu ti lasci inebriare da me e godi anche tu".

Xanxus gli carezzò il fianco, i muscoli e le ossa sporte dell'altro gli passavano sotto i polpastrelli.

"Mi tenti e mi incanti quando ti comporti da Sole fedele, mi seduci e conquisti quando ti comporti da mio ViceCapitano dei Varia" sussurrò lascivo.

Gli morse il lobo di un orecchio, sogghignò.

"Che altro potrei volere, se non entrambi insieme?".

Lussuria lo spogliò delicatamente, posandogli dei baci sul collo, sul mento e sulle orecchie di Xanxus, strofinò il naso contro i capelli tagliati corti di lui. Finì di spogliarlo, lasciando il suo corpo massiccio coperto solo dai boxer e gli passò le dita esperte sul petto.

"Non vorrei essere al fianco di nessun altro. In fondo, il Sole può brillare solo nel centro del Cielo".

Xanxus scese lentamente a sfiorargli il sedere con le dita, lo strinse sollevandolo contro di sé.

"Sai che amo la fedeltà dimostrata a modo mio" sussurrò, roco.

Lussuria gli premette le ginocchia nodose sui fianchi massicci.

Finì a proprio volta di spogliarsi e strinse con entrambe le mani il proprio petto, in modo che i muscoli lo gonfiassero fino a farlo rassomigliare a un seno.

"Non dubitare mai che io lo sappia, Boss. È per questo che posso ascoltare anche le scemenze degli altri Soli e rimanere sulla mia strada".

< Tu sei il solo per me, e la mia anima è in pace solo con te, nonostante tu faccia il duro >.

Xanxus lo tenne stretto con un braccio, con l'altra mano gli palpò il finto seno con un ghigno.

"Lussuria, non saresti il 'mio' guardiano più fedele, se tu non sapessi una cosa così basilare".

Gli poggiò un bacio sul collo, strofinò il naso sulla pelle del Varia.

"Se quel patetico branco di idioti ti vuole rubare da me, dovrà usare scuse migliori del DNA" sibilò.

Lussuria gli avvicinò la bocca al capezzolo arrossato.

"Ti vanno delle 'ciliegie'?" bisbigliò ironico.

Xanxus prese con delicatezza in bocca un capezzolo, lo leccò con la punta della lingua e lo succhiò, ad occhi chiusi.

< In una donna, non guardo mai nulla, ma quando si tratta di Lussuria queste sciocchezze spariscono, come la genetica dei Soli e le esigenze egoistiche dei Cielo > pensò.

Gli accarezzò una gamba, risalì e si sfilò i boxer, andando a strisciare l'erezione contro quella di Lussuria. Gemette al contatto bollente, si spinse ancora e ancora in avanti.

< Gli fa male essere un Sole? Gli fa più male che essere trattato come un uomo? Alle volte non so che fare, e non so a chi chiedere > pensò.

Lussuria iniziò a prepararsi con una mano, mentre con l'altra stuzzicò il membro del suo boss. Indietreggiò fino a raggiungere un divanetto grigio topo e vi si mise a carponi.

Xanxus lo guardò, arrossì appena abbassando gli occhi e si tolse i boxer impigliati nelle caviglie. Lo raggiunse alle spalle, gli carezzò la schiena e si chinò su di lui.

"Sei stupen - stupenda" mormorò.

Gli carezzò i fianchi, salì a stringergli un pettorale massaggiandolo come un seno.

"Sei \- la mia Sole. Voglio tu ti goda l'esserlo, e che la prossima volta che vedrai quella feccia tu possa dirgli che nessuno può farti passare inosservata" mormorò, seducente.

Lussuria allungò la mano dietro di sé e prese quella di Xanxus, nella propria, sentendolo stendersi sopra di lui.

"Siete unico" mormorò, arrossendo.

Xanxus gli strinse la mano, si tenne l'erezione con l'altra e spinse lentamente, entrando dentro Lussuria. Tolse la mano dalla propria erezione e si piegò sull'altro, aderendo con la schiena a quella del Varia.

"Non si torna indietro, ora. Sei mia" sussurrò, roco.

"Non tornerò mai indietro" giurò Lussuria, sentendolo entrare dentro di lui, ansimando di piacere.

Xanxus prese a muovere lentamente il bacino, posandogli le labbra sulla schiena.

"Non te lo permetterei" sussurrò, il tono caldo e roco.

Socchiuse gli occhi, stringendo i fianchi di Lussuria.

"Ogni Cielo ha bisogno del suo Sole".

Prese a muoversi con più foga, ansimando.

Lussuria si muoveva verso di lui, spingendo i glutei, flettendo le braccia, e i suoi ansiti risuonavano tutt'intorno.

Xanxus gli stringeva i fianchi, aderito con la schiena a quella dell'altro, muovendosi tra i gemiti.

"Ti senti... Ti senti abbastanza... aaah, considerata?" chiese, ansimando tra le parole.

Lussuria si arcuò, facendo ondeggiare la ciocca verde che gli aderiva al viso.

"Sempre" esalò, venendo.

Allungò una gamba oltre il divano e tirò un calcio a un tavolinetto, da cui cadde con un tonfo il pupazzetto di un piccolo 'daruma'.

Xanxus proseguì a muoversi dentro di lui ansimando, fino a venire con un lungo gemito simile ad un ringhio. Uscì da lui e gli si stese di fianco, attirandolo a sé con un braccio. Sogghignò, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

"La risposta che volevo, mia devota e trasgressiva Sole" mormorò.

**Author's Note:**

> Song-fic scritta sulla canzone dei Finley: Fumo e cenere. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82rAZzweBak.


End file.
